Portable media devices may be adapted to store and play a variety of file types such music files, video files and photo files on displays attached to the device or to remote devices, such as stereos, television, etc. As uses of these devices increase, the ability to usefully provide information on the display becomes more challenging. Accordingly, changing the orientation of what is displayed has been one way to provide more useful information. However, by changing the orientation of what is to be displayed, the entire device itself has to be rotated to properly view the display. Accordingly, input fields on the device also move orientation, leading to confusion as to what functions the input fields perform when the device is rotated.